Articles that are stacked, and subsequently inserted in a container such as a box, are frequently stacked in the box manually.
In the industry of manufacturing snack foods, bags are produced by packaging machines, with the individual bags then delivered to a conveyor. The conveyor delivers the bags to a station at which one or more workers are located. The workers gather the bags, arrange them in groups or stacks, and then insert them in a box.
The above discussed method of stacking bags and placing them in a box has the disadvantage that it is time consuming, manual and expensive.